


山河永寂

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: CP：赵祯（赵六郎）×李必（李长源）分级：G设定：架空AU/有时代BUG/师生年下/年龄差10岁警告：是一个被权力冲昏头脑致使一切无可转圜/爱上了你的光明面却无法忍受你堕向黑暗所以离开你的BE故事赵祯是《长城》里kk饰演的角色。嘛，借个名字，整体是没有原型的。





	山河永寂

**01.** **匪石**

内监将六皇子带到李必面前时，顺带还捎了一道“任命他为六皇子师”的诏令。那时的李必还不知道自己此生都将与这个孩子牵绊在一起。

因生母宸妃早亡，久居深宫的赵祯见惯了拜高踩低，饱尝人间冷暖，已然长成极善于看人眼色的孩子。他只轻轻一眼就看穿了李必清冷面容下慈悲又温柔的心肠，在内监走后当即开口示好：“老师，你可不可以抱抱我？”

李必不解：“殿下，这恐怕不成体统。”

赵祯低头轻轻抽泣：“母妃早逝，我不受父皇宠爱，已许久没人抱过我了。今日李大人做我的老师，一日为师终身为父，不算逾矩。”

李必听闻心中一软，见四下无人遂蹲下身，轻轻搂住了这个小皇子。

“老师，您的发冠为何是这样的？”

“臣是修道之人，奉圣上诏令致仕。”李必解释道。

“哦。”赵祯点了点头，“老师，您的发冠戳得我有点痛。”

李必：“……”

六皇子是个极为懂事的孩子，虽说民间十来岁的年纪已会帮衬父母，但天家子孙到底骄纵，譬如五皇子，只比六皇子大了半岁，据说每日用膳也要人喂。

李必习惯茹素，但六皇子总邀他共膳，他倒也不忍心拂了小皇子的好意，只吃得少些，绝不碰荤腥。一来二往，第三回六皇子似是察觉了什么，特意让小厨房只奉上素菜。

“殿下不必如此。”李必有些歉疚地说道，“本是殿下相邀，臣计较这些已是臣逾矩了，不该让殿下也跟着臣食素。殿下正是长身体的年纪呢。”

“无妨无妨。”赵祯笑起来时，唇边总会露出半截虎牙，显得稚气又烂漫，“老师吃素，阿祯同老师一起就是了。左右晚膳还会上荤菜，不妨事。”

李必摸了摸他的头发：“殿下是个很好的孩子。”

赵祯在后宫里存在感极低，吃穿用度皆不如其他皇子，不过他对拥有的一切都不太计较。即便衣衫不如其他兄弟奢华，也从不自怨自艾，一心好好读书。

“殿下日后想做什么？”李必有一日如此问道。

“等十六岁封王后，就去封地做个闲散王爷，同老师一起修道吧。”赵祯想了许久说道，“老师呢？”

“臣儿时想做圣上的左右手，官拜丞相。”李必转又说道，“不过现在倒也没什么特别的执念。”

赵祯眼眸微亮，期盼地看向李必，有些紧张忐忑地说道：“那若日后，我受封王位，去往封地，老师可愿与我同去？”

李必讶异地看向他。

“老师。”赵祯鼓足勇气凑向了李必，以极快的速度在李必唇角落下一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻，然后似力气耗尽般小声说道，“我心悦你。”

李必呆愣了半晌，喃喃道：“这……这不成体统。”

“为什么不成体统！”赵祯有些着急，“只因你我都是男儿身吗？还是因为你是师长，而我是学生？还是因为你是臣下，而我是皇子？”

李必目光躲闪：“殿下累了，早些歇息吧，臣先告退。”在赵祯的一再诘问中，他几乎落荒而逃。

这些年来，李必在男女情爱上甚为淡薄，从不曾有过片刻悸动，可方才赵祯说出“我心悦你”四字时，他明显感受到自己沉寂许久的心脏有力地震颤了一下，连同修道之后一并平息的情感也再度于四肢百骸内沸腾不已。

可这是绝不可以的，绝对是不能够的。

李必第一次面临手足无措的窘境，他不知如何回应赵祯的感情，于是连续十日告假不进宫，并悄悄遣人知会赵祯的管事嬷嬷，从永巷遴选几个容貌姣好的宫女，教赵祯通人事。

可不料，那些宫女并未如他所愿般进入六皇子的寝殿，统统都被赵祯毫不留情地轰了出来，连带掌事嬷嬷也遭了一顿呵斥。

李必无奈，只能继续告假，谁知没多久，就听到了赵祯与四皇子发生龃龉，险些被请祖宗家法的消息。

他匆忙销假进宫，面圣时便看到了赵祯一声不吭地跪在一旁，倒是四皇子哭得梨花带雨，满脸青紫，浑身湿透，狼狈到了极点。

李必怔了怔，原以为六皇子从不好武功又瘦弱，对上健壮的四皇子肯定没好果子，谁想到吃亏的竟然是四皇子。

他跪下高呼己罪，求着皇帝先将四皇子送了回去免得伤势加重，一时间，殿内只剩下皇帝、六皇子与他三人。

“陛下，臣有罪。”李必再次拜道，“陛下命臣为六殿下授课，而今六殿下做出伤害手足之事，全是臣教导不善的缘故，还请陛下赐罪。”

沉默不语的赵祯一听急了：“不是的！不是老师的错！是老四他……”

“一切都是臣之过，请陛下惩治！”李必打断了他的话，又说道。

皇帝意味深长地扫视二人，悠悠道：“这件事的来龙去脉，朕已悉数知晓。但朕还想听听老六的说法。老六，你倒说说为什么要对老四拳脚相加，还将他推到池子里？”

赵祯咬牙道：“他……他污蔑老师，说的很难听。儿臣气不过，所以才……”他对着皇帝拼命磕头，“父皇，都是儿臣一时冲动、顽劣不堪，枉费老师教导，看在老师没有功劳也有苦劳的份上，请处罚儿臣吧！”

李必一听也叩头道：“陛下，教不严，师之过。六殿下本性纯善，天生体弱，经不住刑罚，还请陛下容臣代为受过。”

“一个两个的要受罚，朕说要罚了吗？”皇帝摆摆手，示意二人起来，“此事到此为止，以后不准再提，朕也会让老四偃旗息鼓。只是老六，往后这样光天化日对手足大打出手的事，朕不想听到第二次。”

赵祯高兴地说道：“谢父皇！”

“李卿，你也是。”皇帝目光带了点审视的意味：“朕将老六交与你教导，你怎能动辄请十天半个月的假，他的功课跟不上该怎么办？”

李必何等乖觉，听到这话便顿悟过来皇帝是彻底不会追究了：“是臣之过，往后臣一定加倍教导六殿下功课，绝不辜负陛下厚望。”

宫门落锁了，李必虽是外臣，但皇帝破格允许他留宿六皇子寝宫，等明日宫门开再回。

赵祯第一次与李必同榻共眠，激动得不知怎么是好，一会儿让掌事嬷嬷搬来簇新的被褥，一会儿又让守夜宫女端来熏香，生怕李必睡不踏实。

“殿下。臣没那么娇贵。”李必有些尴尬地制止了他，“其实臣在外间榻上将就一晚也行的……”

“那怎么行。老师再受风寒怎么办！”赵祯大大的眼睛里充满着炽热的关切，显然是把他回避不见时的借口听信了去，这让李必格外良心不安。

说来赵祯也算是他看着长大的孩子了，他怎么能产生这般龌龊的猜想！李必你的良心不会痛吗！

李必：痛的。

两人并肩躺在床榻上。李必这才发现当年的懵懂小儿已依稀成长为挺拔的少年郎，由于不算宽大的床上多了一个人的缘故，他不得不缩起长手长脚，免得跌出去。

“那臣睡外侧也行……”李必忍不住说道。

“不行不行，我睡相很差，会把老师踢下去。”赵祯诚挚地拒绝了。

李必：“……”

“老师，你这半个月，是故意不进宫见我的吗？”良久，赵祯在他耳边小声问道，呼出的热气几乎让昏昏欲睡的李必立时清醒了。

“唔……唔。”李必含含糊糊地应了。

“为什么。”赵祯的语气里有显而易见的震惊与悲伤，“老师厌恶我了吗？”

“不是的。”李必直截了当地否认道，“不是的。”

“那为什么？”

“殿下。”李必轻叹道，“你我终不成体统。”

“不会的。”赵祯急急说道，“日后到了封地，我就是封地的老大，老师和我在一起，不会有人说闲话的。”

“可你能保证都城不会有人知道吗？”李必摇了摇头，“李家是百年大族，不可以出我这种不忠不悌的子孙。”

“那我们只能偷偷摸摸的来？”

“只能偷偷摸摸……”李必应声，忽然反应过来——糟糕，被这小子下套了！

“老师，那我们就偷偷摸摸的来。”赵祯露出得逞的笑容，“我喜欢老师，老师也喜欢我，我不娶妻，老师也不娶，我们在封地偷偷摸摸的来，不大张旗鼓，就不会有人说闲话了。”

“你……”李必气得要死，可偏偏说不出一句话来，因为赵祯已经把他意欲辩解的嘴堵住了。

两人亲得气喘吁吁，末了李必实在受不住，不得不将赵祯推开，然而赵祯却一把搂住他，埋在他胸膛口再次重复道。

“我心匪石，不可转也。”，赵祯抬头看他，“老师，你喜不喜欢我？”

“吾亦心悦你。”过了很久很久，久到赵祯误以为李必睡着了，他才听到男人用极轻的声音说道。

李必觉得，这或许是他平泊一生中，做过的最勇敢的一件事情。

**02.** **夺嫡**

十六岁时，六皇子祯并没有等待封王的诏书，只等来了李必下狱的消息。

圣上年富力强，对于册立太子一事的含糊其辞，使得所有皇子都觉得自己有所指望，纷纷结交朋党，朝堂暗自划分多个派别，各自支持一位皇子。而与世无争的六皇子祯一无谋臣二无势力，依然被卷入了夺嫡的风波中，也成为了最轻松拉下马的对象。

因为他背后，只有一个李必。李氏一族从来只追随坐在龙位上的人，远离夺嫡之争，根本没有拉拢的必要。丢掉一个李必，并不会惹来整个李氏一族的反叛。

李必清楚，这实际是陛下的手段——九犬一獒，在天家并不算残酷和少见。

只是他从未教导六皇子朝堂险恶与夺嫡之事，让赵祯时至今日依然毫无野心，他被构陷入狱后，赵祯该怎么办？下一个被莫须有的罪名陷害入狱的，会不会就是赵祯？

李必心如乱麻，在牢内待了十数日，几乎瘦了十数斤。入狱二十天的夜里，他见到了赵祯。

在外头的赵祯处境很不好，不知道他花了多大力气、耗费了多少钱财、受了多少羞辱、打通了多少人脉才换得进入天牢中见他一面的机会。

他记忆中永远衣衫简单却干净的小皇子，身上穿得是送饭狱卒的衣服，都已经腐叟了，散发出阵阵难闻的气味。

李必恍惚忆起他们同枕而眠的许多夜晚，赵祯身上散发出来的清冽如甘泉般的味道，又像是浸润在冬日的艳阳下，那么温柔，充满着无限得以实现的希冀，而不是现在这般饱含着惊惶、恐惧和悲伤。

“老师，你是不是吃了很多苦？”

“殿下，你是不是吃了很多苦？”

两人几乎异口同声，随即相视苦笑。

“老师。”赵祯的脸瘦削了不少，眉宇锋利又郁结难解，“我一定会救你出去，你相信我。”

“珍重自身，切勿妄动。”李必极力劝阻，“只有他们看你无反击之力，才会放过你。否则你哪怕起一点点势，他们都会再度打压你，到那时叫天天不应叫地地不灵，就晚了。”

“我不怕。”赵祯坚定地摇了摇头，一把握住李必的手，“只要让你平安无事地出来，哪怕与修罗交换我这条命去，我也心甘情愿。”

“赵祯。”李必喊他的名字，一字一句道，“我护不了你，是我无用。你一定要护好你自己，否则我即使出来了，也绝不会苟活。”

赵祯抹了一把眼睛：“那以后，由我护着长源你。”

又过了十日，李必突然接到了无罪赦免的诏令。待他慢慢走出天牢时，赵祯正在外面等他。

李必本能地感觉到有什么改变了。赵祯从未拥有过那样精致做工的衣服，自小就养成了节俭的习惯，见到他时会露出虎牙，眉目弯弯如月。

可眼前的赵祯身穿华服，一如既往的笑意中却带着凛冽的寒意。

“殿下。”

“老师，我接你回家。”

那一晚，赵祯缠着他要了许多次。刚出天牢的李必险些以为自己快死了，最后有气无力地窝在赵祯赤裸的怀中，惊觉那个缠着他一起睡的少年，已经是男人模样了。

“你是怎么救我出来的？”他无数次想开口问出这个问题，可书案上来自礼部侍郎陈玄的书信却将他的询问堵了回去，最终，李必还是没能问出口。

他不知道赵祯牺牲了什么才换来他重获新生的机会，他不敢问，他心疼。

“老师。”赵祯亲了亲李必的脸道，“我要参与夺嫡了。”

李必一惊，勉强沉声道：“什么时候的事？”

“就是去见你那一晚。”赵祯轻描淡写，极力避免自己回忆那些屈辱的事情，他沉稳的声线中有着不易觉察的恼怒与狠绝，“我等不了去封地了。现在是人为刀俎，我为鱼肉。我不想再受那样的苦楚，我已经受够了。”

李必缄默，他抱住了自己的小皇子，没有说话。

“老师，无论我变成什么样，你都会站在我这边的，对吧？”赫然成熟起来的赵祯忽然又变得十分孩子气，他凑在李必颈旁，急切又紧张地问道。

“会。”李必说道。

赵祯终于松了口气。

预备夺嫡的六皇子变得阴诡又狠辣，只是他做的事统统没叫李必知道。

他借助陈侍郎之手，在自己宫中召了许多谋士，笑盈盈对自己的老师说道：“这种腌臜事交给谋士就好，待功成之日自然不会留他们活口。老师是要做丞相的人，懂得掌控权谋就好。”

赵家人的骨子里，始终流淌着开国皇帝元宗的征伐血液，永不安定。让赵祯成为善良有礼的六皇子，李必花了八年时间；而赵祯却在一夜之内，把过往的纯善统统毁去，同时将残酷狠绝的赵祯唤醒。

只是无论赵祯在外如何圆滑玲珑，在他面前总会变成不懂事的孩子，李必几乎看不出：这就是那个利用私自铸币一事，将五皇子、七皇子一党悉数拿下，并将为首二人打入死牢的赵祯。

赵祯下了十足的狠手，没有半分留情，据说当初构陷李必下狱的就是此二人。

李必近乎催眠了自己，劝说这是夺娣之路上不可避免的交锋。可见到自己看大的孩子变成这般嗜血修罗的模样，他的心还是没来由的隐隐作疼。

久而久之，他的心麻木了。

他冷眼看着赵祯将一个又一个的对手拉下马去，肃清挡在他通往东宫之路上的每一个仇敌。他们都是赵祯同父异母的手足，儿时也一起在御园里爬过树、钓过龟、放过纸鸢，也一起在元宵节做过花灯，在春节里叽叽喳喳地向皇帝讨过压岁钱。

天佑二十五年，六皇子祯被册立为东宫太子，时年十八。

当今圣上武宗膝下有七个皇子，册立太子那日，却只剩下一个。

搬入东宫后的太子祯仍不敢懈怠，依然保持着做皇子时的警惕，如碰巧李必留下过夜，只留自己的心腹宫女守夜，并让亲信戍守附近，不让任何生人接近。

“太傅最近对我冷淡许多。”

成为太子后，赵祯第一件事就是请封李必。李必被右迁为太子太傅，东宫仅一人有此殊荣。

李必不言不语，只往床上一躺，享受着床笫之欢。可今天，赵祯也没有兴致，如儿时般一个劲地问他“为什么不理我”。

“我心中的那个赵祯似乎不见了，可否请太子将他还与我。”李必被问得不耐烦，出声冷道。

赵祯旋即一愣，神色复杂，半是苦闷半是怅惘道：“那个赵祯回不来了。太傅，你不知道吗？”

“其实你不必对皇子们下那么狠的手。”李必说道，“流放大皇子，暗杀二皇子，给三皇子扣上通敌之罪拘禁宗人府待审，诱使四皇子逼宫造反被问斩，囚禁五皇子、七皇子……种种作为，太伤阴鸷。”

“百足之虫死而不僵。”赵祯语气冰寒，神情中再无眷恋，“当年他们留我一口气，卑微如我都能叫天地换颜色；他们背后的势力比我多多，若给他们留一线余地，保不准他日死的就是你我。”

“我的所作所为都是为了你，太傅，我以为你懂。”

“为了我？”李必笑了笑，推开他的手，“殿下，你扪心自问，时至今日的一切，到底是为了谁？”

赵祯哑然，沉吟许久老实说道：“我不知道。”他转头去问李必，“太傅，那你说，是为了什么？”

“一旦尝过掌握权柄的滋味，就再也戒不掉了。”李必轻叹。

“太傅这话是什么意思？你要弃我而去吗？”赵祯急急地抓住他的手，早已忘了自己已非稚童，心焦之下力道之大，在李必雪白的手腕上赫然留下一抹指印。

“我不会弃你而去，只是我在一日，终究会成为殿下的软肋。”李必吃痛，却也未躲开赵祯，只忧愁地说道，“何况世间万物皆有因果，善因种善果，我只担心你我，恐会遭受报应。”

“不会的。”赵祯反反复复说道，“不会这样的。我明日就派人去各地布施，收养乞儿，广行善事，我们……绝不会这样的。”

**03.** **流放**

李必的担忧并非空穴来风。

数月后，南方迎来雨季，多地暴雨致使河坝坍塌，江南水患不断；而西北却干旱无雨，平民苦不堪言，地方官员再三恳求朝廷赈灾，国库一时难以为继。

太子祯忙得焦头烂额，死而不僵的三皇子一党趁机狠狠回咬了赵祯一口。他们派安插在东宫伺候洒扫的眼线，在皇帝驾临东宫时，告发了太子祯与太傅的悖逆行径。

圣上对此始料未及，他虽早已知晓俩人过甚亲密，却从未想过还有这等事，大为震怒，但还是雷厉风行地杖杀了背主的奴婢，明面警告在场人等闭紧嘴巴装聋作哑，暗中则欲拿李必开刀，好堵住悠悠众口。

一向圆滑谦恭于上的太子祯出乎意料地承下了一切雷霆怒火，乞求圣上不要迁怒李必，自请跪于宗庙堂前足足三天三夜，水米未进、几近昏厥。

圣上一天三次遣贴身内侍来问他：“知错否。”

他皆答：“儿无错。”

东宫谋士皆求太子出首李必，连支持他的礼部侍郎也暗暗递文书进东宫，要求他将惑主之罪推卸到李必身上，都被他厉声喝止。

李必焦急难耐，趁夜深守卫宽松，去到了赵祯身旁。

“你大可出首我。先帝曾赐我先祖丹书铁券，免卿九死，子孙七死，至多将我流放陇西。”

多日水米未进的赵祯虚弱地说道：“我心底已污秽不堪，唯你是一片澄明，我不能将你也拉至混沌之中。”

李必大为触动，跪于勤政殿外求见圣上，终换得太子遣回东宫面壁思过，来日再行处置。

不多日，处置太子的旨意未下来，处置李必的却晓谕全朝：太子太傅李必李长源，悖逆人伦，狐惑幼主，不堪为师，枉负君恩，着谪为县丞，流放陇西，永世不得返朝。

这一敕令，几乎把李氏满门百年荣光一朝断送了个干净。

李氏一族几乎立时将李必除族，并在京中放出话来：李家只当从未有过如此不忠不孝不悌的子孙。

一时间，李必众叛亲离。

流放敕令来势汹汹，五日后天还未亮，李必便在城门口等候启程。太子祯强拖病体匆匆赶来，不顾一切地当着众人的面抱住了自己的太傅：“不要走。”

李必意外从容地拍了拍太子的后背：“天威浩荡，此事未牵连李氏一族，未牵连殿下，臣已感激涕零。”他轻声叹道，“报应由我李必一力承担，望殿下勿再向陛下恳求。”

太子一听，自知已无回天之力，强忍泪水问道：“太傅可有话要给我？”

李必笑了笑，跪地叩拜，口中念道：“春日宴，绿酒一杯歌一遍。再拜陈三愿：一愿太子千岁，二愿臣身常健，三愿如同梁上燕，岁岁长相见。”

太子将李必扶起，紧紧攥住对方的袖口，用两人才能听见的声音说道：“等我。”

春去秋来，李必在邺县作为县丞已有三年。三年间，除了书信，他也陆续得到不少来自京师的消息。

譬如，太子祯大婚，娶的是陈侍郎的女儿陈氏。夫妻和睦，第二年便诞下一个女儿。

又譬如，皇帝患上头风，连续数月让太子监国，各项国事有条有理，深受陛下赞许。

而这些，在赵祯的书信中，一字未提。

李必也未曾询问。赵祯有赵祯的理由，既然他喜欢粉饰太平，只诉相思之苦，将一切变数统统掩藏，那他也不愿开口质问。

他新交了一个友人，叫墨白。听闻也是修逍遥道的道友，与他探讨修道之理，倒是打发了不少时光。

第三年时，墨白已经在邺县停留太久，要启程继续去修行了。

“你要不要与我同去？”墨白再次相邀道。

李必注意到墨白嘴角也有一个小小的虎牙尖，遂摇了摇头说道：“我不能离开邺县，离开就是欺君罔上的大罪，会牵连太子。”

“太子、太子、又是太子。”墨白满不在乎地埋怨，“一个小屁孩，值得你为他守在这鸟不拉屎的地方，守一辈子吗？”

“邺县已逐渐好起来了，不是什么鸟不拉屎的地方。”李必甩动拂尘纠正道。

墨白躲开了他的“攻击”，讥诮地说道：“你应该知道为什么他们喜欢将人流放陇西。这里土壤贫瘠，穷尽一生也别指望能开出和京城一样的花来，人就在永无止境的绝望中消耗完最后一点希冀，抱憾而死。”

“我知道。”李必轻声说，“我一直知道。”

“知道你还不走？”

“心有羁绊，走到天涯海角，心也在那儿。”李必笑了笑，“道友一路保重，若得道飞升了，记得看顾我的下一世，也不枉我们相识一场。”

墨白对那笑容着了迷，他伸出手，想要触摸李必云淡风轻的笑，生怕眨眼后就消失不见，却被对方躲开了。

“若你想走，只要在天上放一只纸鸢，上面写我的名字。天涯海角，无论我身在何处，我一定会过来带你走。”墨白遗憾地收回了手，低声留下这一句话后，立刻消失得无影无踪。

**04.** **继位**

皇帝的头风愈发严重了。起初是行走缓慢，到后来连坐起都难，不得不由人十二时辰不间断地伺候着，令太子祯继续监国。

天佑三十年冬，皇帝似有回光返照的迹象，然而饮了一盏参汤后再度呕血晕厥，连呼宸妃之名。太医都道不好，急将消息告知太子，以防不测。

太子祯令太子妃陈氏控制了后宫嫔妃，稳住内宫，不让任何人走漏消息，自己则随侍在侧，听候谕令。

他冷眼听着病中的皇帝呼喊自己母妃的名字，莫名很想念李必。

皇帝昏睡三日后，终于积攒了些力气苏醒了过来。然而病入膏肓的他已无起身之力，只得让近侍召太子于榻前，屏退众人，内殿中只留父子二人。

“老六，你可知朕为何要立你做太子？”

“因为你别无选择。”太子祯沉思片刻道，“我是你唯一活下来的儿子。”

“是也，却也不是。”皇帝叹道，“这是我当日许你母妃的承诺，我这一生，只践此一诺。其实我也冷眼旁观过你与兄弟们的争斗，想过若你不得力便出手帮你一把，未曾料到你竟这般利落。”

“我知道，我们不过是你豢养的犬，活到最后的那个才能成为獒。”太子祯冷笑，“所以那件事……是你授意老五老七做的？”

“是。你与老四为他大打出手后，朕就知道你和李必情谊匪浅。用他激你入朝，果然直中下怀。”

太子祯罕见地动摇了，他扶额痛苦道：“其实母妃从未肖想过这些。我也没想过，太傅也未曾想过。我只是想等一道封王的旨意，和太傅寄情山水了却此生罢了……”

“我知道。”弥留之际的皇帝神思有些混乱，“你是朕与阿宸的儿子，如果可以朕当然愿意如你所求。可是吾儿，昔年朕已是皇帝，依然给不了她独一无二的真心，也给不了她云集一身的宠爱，甚至无法庇护她。后来朕明白过来，日后手握权柄的人若不是你，你也会遭受和阿宸一样的下场。”

“吾儿，朕逼你参与夺嫡，实际是在保你。你要明白朕的苦心。”皇帝恳切说道。

“所以，这是补偿。”

“这的确……是补偿。”

“这不是补偿！这是我夺来的！”太子祯低吼道，“这是我为我母妃、为太傅夺来的！”

皇帝剧烈地咳嗽，露出诡异又疯癫的笑容：“吾儿，为父最后教你的一件事。”他颤颤巍巍地从枕下掏出一纸敕令，赵祯一瞧，竟是当年“流放李必，永世不得还朝”的诏书。

“天明之时你就是天下至尊的皇帝，可坐上这九五之尊的位置，依然有许多无可奈何。你守不住想守的人，留不住想留的人，爱不了想爱的人！你只是这天下的囚奴，必得一生坐在勤政殿上为天下殚精竭虑、耗尽最后一滴心血！”皇帝的声音渐渐轻了下去，遥遥依稀不可闻，“你和他，永远也无法光明正大立于天下臣民面前。鱼与熊掌不可兼得，吾儿……谨记。”

天佑三十年秋，武宗驾崩。太子祯承袭帝位，改元天圣，号明宗。

明宗登基后下的第一份诏令，不是大赦天下，而是将当年流放陇西的太子太傅李必迎回朝中，拜为丞相，此举自然遭到朝中元老大臣的强烈反对。

做太子时恭谨谦礼的明宗反应格外狠厉，不仅当众烧毁了先帝的诏书，更是接连砍了三人头颅，才平息沸腾的物议。然而李必却再三推拒，辞谢君恩违命不受，但倒是愿意跟着车队悄悄回京。

而在入宫面圣那日，陈皇后不知哪儿的来了消息，率领不过十人的后宫妃嫔跪在宫门口，极力阻止李必进宫。

明宗大为恼火，暗示薛贵妃上书陈皇后大不敬之罪数条，为首赫然是“陈皇后秽乱后宫，公主并非皇帝亲女”。

已成国丈的陈国公自然不会让女儿蒙受不白之冤，进宫向皇帝申辩，谁料皇帝当场滴血验亲——公主，竟真非皇帝亲生！

陈国公惊悟——皇帝已非当年冒雨受辱求援，甘愿做陈氏摆布的傀儡六皇子了，他费尽心血扶持上位的皇子竟是一头狼！不争的事实摆在眼前，已回天乏术，他不得不叩首请罪，求明宗看在从龙之功的份上，饶恕陈氏一族。

天圣元年，陈皇后被赐死，对外则称身染恶疾病逝，因帝陵尚未修妥，暂葬于帝陵陪葬地宫。

次年，首告有功的薛贵妃被立为继后。

**05.** **缘灭**

李必回来不过三月，便历经了赵祯指使薛贵妃，给原配皇后安上大不敬之罪赐死一事，陈氏外戚一并被拔出。

他心冷齿寒至极，直接大病了一场，太医院圣手都束手无策。赵祯心急如焚，广招名医为李必诊治。大夫们三缄其口，唯一江湖郎中一语道破关窍：“他得的是心病。躯体病痛可药到病除，但心病难医。”

赵祯本以为是李家人多番打扰才使李必不悦。李氏一族从未想过李必还有回京一日，认为昔年太子祯对他不过尔尔，惊闻李必回京还是圣上几次三番苦求的，立即递了折子进宫，想要求见李必。然而李必无一应允，只当他们是陌生人。

陈年旧事，李必不提，赵祯也不意欲追究李家人落井下石的行径，好歹他们也是李必的血亲。见李必病倒又是心病，他隐隐觉察出这一切或许出在自己身上。

所以这一日见李必精神好些，能不叫人搀扶着站在院子里赏花，他特意屏退了众人，有心要和李必解一解心结。

“陛下想让臣说什么？”

赵祯摇头：“太傅想知道什么？太傅想知道的，阿祯一定知无不言言无不尽。”

阿祯是儿时为了博得李必好感和同情用的自称，顺带也有怀恋母亲之意，但十六岁后他在李必面前再未如此自称过。

“公主……究竟是不是你和皇后的孩子？”李必被噩梦袭扰多日，每一夜都会梦见双手沾满鲜血的赵祯高高坐在龙位之上，足下满是骸骨。他看着三年未见的心上人，只觉得陌生。

赵祯没有扯谎：“不是。我与陈氏，从未圆房。不仅如此，后妃们也是一样。她们误以为与我成了好事，实际只是女官们在她们身上留了按摩的印子。”

提及此事，赵祯冷冷一笑：“陈氏人心不足蛇吞象，已是正室却犹不满足，没有子嗣就让人送了男人进宫来，设计怀上，自以为瞒得很好，还掐足月生产，我一直以为她只是寂寞没有拆穿，谁料她竟然敢仗着这个去为难你。”

“我预备夺嫡之日起就发过誓，从今往后有谁敢伤你一分一毫，我定要他全族来祭。今日看在陈家从龙有功的份上饶他们一族不死，但陈氏冒犯你，我必要将她处死泄恨。”

“那先帝呢。”李必语气陡然一凛，“先帝在世时少有病痛，身子强健，怎会在我离京之后就患上头风？”

“是毒。”赵祯无一隐瞒，知道心细如发的李必迟早会察觉真相，索性痛痛快快地说了出来，“我只是想早点接你回来。”

李必身形踉跄险些摔倒，赵祯急忙扶住他。

“荒唐！”李必一把甩开他的手，颤声道，“我自小教你孝悌之道，你却去毒杀君父？”

“孝悌之道？”赵祯似笑非笑，“母妃去的早，我在后宫受人冷眼长大，除了把你指给我作老师外，父皇可还曾庇护过我？我被兄弟诬陷险些丧命之时，他们又可曾念及手足之情？若我不争、不抢，早就死了八百回了！”

“乌鸦反哺、羔羊跪乳，先帝的确迫使你们兄弟夺嫡，但却从未对你起过废黜之意。你、你怎能做出这般禽兽行径！”

“我想让你早些回来！陇西那么乱、那么荒凉，而你在帝京长大从未吃过苦。”赵祯语气激动，“我日日夜夜都在想你，想你想得快要发疯了。只要我掌握天下权柄就可以召你回来，弑杀君父又当如何？”

“你瞧瞧你这样子，可还有半分我昔日见你之模样？”李必痛心疾首，冷声斥道，“赵祯，或许自我离京之后……不，自我出天牢之时，你便已经被这吃人不吐骨头的帝京吞噬得魂消骨散了。”

“我心头的赵祯，早就已经不见了。”李必重重说罢，跪拜叩首，决然道，“请陛下放我回邺县吧。见陛下安好，臣多年夙愿已了，至此再无牵挂，只想在荒野之地平安度过此生。”

赵祯怔怔地看着他，忽然笑了起来，笑声凄戾竟如阿鼻厉鬼，哀切难抑又似孤舟嫠妇。

“长源，除了那一日的发冠，你从未伤过我分毫。可今日你的话，比那一日的发冠还要百倍地刺痛我。”赵祯眼含热泪，他没想到三年不见，他与李必之间竟会是这般光景。

原来李必看他如今模样……已然生厌了吗？

“想来的确都是我一厢情愿、荒唐至极。可是长源，你当初缘何要陪我一起荒唐？”赵祯颤声道，“我原是后宫见人眼色行事的野孩子，其实你也一早看穿了我的拙劣演技，却还愿意打开门扉接纳我，带我入门，这又是为何？”

李必俯首不语。

“长源，我成为今日这般模样，一半是因我心中不甘，另一半则是因为你。”赵祯哑着声音说道，“你已成为我心魔，已成我的软肋，已成为我的神，我的佛，却说不再度我。”

李必叹道：“陛下，臣修逍遥道，没能学得菩萨普度众生之法。臣只问陛下一句：倘若臣要陛下现在放弃唾手可得的一切，与臣一道归隐山林，如我们当初设想的那样，陛下是愿意……还是不愿意？”

“朕与你归隐山林，那天下苍生该当如何？”

“是了。天下苍生何辜。”李必笑容不过一瞬，转眼哀凉之意便密密麻麻爬上眼角眉梢，“那么，臣求陛下看在多年情分上，放我走，让我心头的赵祯……能活到我死去的那一日。”

赵祯大恸，一把搂住李必道：“若是我不放你走，你待如何？”

“长源身无他法，只得以死明志。”李必平静道。他想起了墨白临走前留下的话，然而他永远也没机会放飞那只纸鸢了。他知道赵祯会放他走，赵祯一定会放他走。他赌当年至纯至善的赵祯，还留有一丝微弱的呼吸。

“非得如此吗！你我非得如此吗！”赵祯咆哮道。

“六郎，我教过你，何因种何果，你我到今天这一地步，已无可奈何。”李必唤他，用的是三年书信上的昵称。

三年相思只能靠鸿雁传书纾解，赵祯替他取了许多爱称，而他只肯叫对方六郎。

闻言，赵祯有些许动容，慢慢放开了李必的手，如孩子般低声喃喃：“你答应我，岁岁长相见，你答应过我的……”

他恍惚想起先帝崩逝前的那番话，幽然深邃宛如一个恶毒的诅咒。

——想守的人守不了，想留的人留不住，想爱的人爱不得。他与长源，永不能光明正大地并肩站在一处。

长源已经因他被家族除名，失去了人世骨肉至亲，还要因为他失去多少东西？

赵祯啊赵祯，难道你连长源唯一的心愿都不愿满足吗？

“陛下，日转星移，物是人非，已非人力可转圜强求。”

“我要是放你走了，你会不会想我？会不会回来看我？我可不可以去看你？”赵祯如梦呓般说道，“若是我积德行善，是不是终有一天，你还会回到我身边来？”

李必未置可否，只俯身拜谢，“六郎，善自珍重，勿以为念。”

天圣二年，太子太傅李必自请返回陇西。明宗念其教养之恩，敕封他为邺县侯，陇西一带和富庶的蜀地，皆为他之食邑。

天圣三年至十四年，明宗每年都会巡视陇西，请太傅回朝，可无一年达成。

天圣十五年，邺县侯李必病逝于邺县。明宗不顾众人反对，一意将李必的梓宫迁入自己的帝陵，尘封许久的帝陵终于在建成十年后迎入了第一具棺椁。民间物议沸腾，各类话本流传不息，明宗只严惩污言秽语，对其他猜想一概不惩不问不应不答。

李必梓宫迁入帝陵后，明宗孤身一人在地宫待了三日，第四日出来时，又下令卸下邺县侯梓宫上的一块木板，藏入养居殿中。

众人以为邺县侯的离世令明宗神志不清，谁料除了这些魔怔作为外，明宗依然兢兢业业从未辍朝，只如守丧一般，再未纵乐，常年着玄服。

邺县侯薨逝一年际，明宗改年号长源，直至山陵崩也未曾变过。

长源二年，明宗第二任皇后薛氏因干涉立嗣一事被赐死，与从前的废后陈氏一同葬于帝陵陪葬地宫。

长源五年，明宗膝下依旧无子，遂过继宗室旁支无父无母之幼儿为嗣，立为太子，选李必亲族李氏女为太子妃。

长源二十一年初春，冰雪消融之季，明宗赵祯积劳成疾，溘然崩逝，与邺县侯李必合葬于帝陵。

“长源，你怎么在这里！”

“今生已过矣，我想与你一同走奈何桥，结取来世缘。”

-FIN-

Faust

2019/7/4

**Author's Note:**

> 从前的赵祯已经死了，现在的我是钮祜禄•赵祯！【bushi】  
稍稍解释一下为什么无可转圜，本来我觉得是可以的，但是写下后发现又是一种不可能。  
李必爱上的是那个纯真善良的赵祯，那样的赵祯是人间美好无人不爱，就像金玉其外的长安。然而当美好逐渐毁灭在他眼前时，他无法接受从前的赵祯一点点破灭。  
人都有善恶两面，李必爱上的是赵祯善的一面。但是后来赵祯恶的一面在诸多因素作用下逐渐放大，他见纯善的赵祯被权力熏染扼腕痛心，不忍再睹。  
赵祯心知自己不是李必心中的至善美好，只是李必喜欢，他愿意扮演一生，但天不遂人愿卷入夺嫡之中。说是说为了李必，到后来下的诸多狠手，他也心知肚明不能拿李必当借口，那是要坐稳龙位必要付出的代价。  
只是他没想到成了帝王，却失去了李必。  
赵祯余生都在向李必证明自己不曾丧失良善，可惜李必心中的赵祯已经回不来了。  
不过身死后，他原谅了赵祯的转变，愿意结取来世缘分。  
嗯，大概就是这么个BE的故事。  
要问爱不爱，当然是爱。但有些事情不是“爱”就可以解决的。  
本来想让李必和墨白远走高飞，想想这样对赵祯太残忍了，不得行。  
也可以当做小道长的前世篇看，也可以不，反正都是道长，也都是独立的。


End file.
